


Тапочки у Сабо на хате.

by nothing_but_stupid_rubber



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Het and Slash
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:47:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23375626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothing_but_stupid_rubber/pseuds/nothing_but_stupid_rubber
Summary: "Картина маслом, как говорится. На столе стояла миска со странной субстанцией внутри, весь пол в молоке и муке, - возможно это был неудавшийся пирог, - по стене размазаны помидоры. И вишенкой на торте стало упавшее на Трафальгара с потолка яйцо, скорее всего, уже как год просроченное.Яйцо медленно растекалось по волосам Ло. Описать лицо парня в этот момент не представлялось возможным. Он стоял с каменным выражением лица, но внутри у него горел огонь.Луффи в открытую заржал..."
Relationships: Franky/Nico Robin, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Koala/Sabo (One Piece), Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Nami/Nefertari Vivi, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 6





	1. Предисловие.

У Ло всегда были хорошие оценки в школе, разве что с физикой у них была обоюдная неприязнь, но и с этим он как-то справлялся. При этом, нельзя было сказать, что он прилежно учился, всегда делал домашнее задание, учил параграфы. В случае Трафальгара, как правило, срабатывала странная комбинация удачи, умения ткнуть пальцем в небо и угадать, природных способностей и накопленных ранее знаний. К тому же, еще в средней школе ему открылась интересная истина - если спать 3-5 часов в сутки, появляется довольно много свободного времени, а кофе является отличным лекарством от усталости и недосыпа.

По крайней мере, так обстояли дела Ло до того момента, когда он и его приемный отец, Кора, переехали в другой город из-за некоторых, мягко говоря, неприятных обстоятельств.  
Ло перешел в новую школу, которая, судя по тому, что было написано в интернете, школа должна была быть элитной, с высоким уровнем образования. Более важным фактором было то, что в этой школе учились друзья детства Ло, и как только Кора об этом узнал, сразу принял решение.

Все началось очень даже неплохо. Его посадили с каким-то светловолосым парнем, Сабо-я, который казался довольно ответственным, соответствующим заявленному уровню образования в школе. Проблемы с таким вряд ли будут.  
Ло здесь не для того, чтобы заводить друзей, поэтому по всем остальным новым одноклассникам он лишь пробежался взглядом. Выделился разве что странный красноволосый парень панковатой наружности и его сосед по парте, светлые волосы которого полностью закрывали глаза.

Основной проблемой было то, что Трафальгар перешел в новую школу, когда до конца первой четверти оставалось около двух недель. Искренние надежды парня на то, что его все это время просто никто не будет трогать, а учиться он начнет уже после каникул, не оправдались - в первый же день физичка задала писать в парах какой-то важный реферат. Альтернативой являлась двойка в четверти, чего Ло не хотелось. В пару ему Хэнкок-сан определила Сабо-я, так что, возможно, не все было так плохо.  
На задание была дана неделя, и парни решили, что реферат они напишут дома у Сабо-я. Единственная трудность заключалась в том, что оба всем сердцем не любили физику, а неделя казалась очень большим сроком, пока не подошла к концу.


	2. Введение в хату Сабо.

Сабо и Ло одноклассники. Их классу задали сделать реферат по физике, а так как Трафальгар сидит с Сабо за одной партой, они делают его вместе. Они договорились, что пойдут к блондину, Ло долго на этом настаивал, так как у него дома был срач, а убираться лень. У парней была одна общая черта – они ненавидели физику. Поэтому эти ленивые задницы отложили все на последний день. У них было две недели, но во все остальные дни находились более важные занятия. 

Ло через силу шел домой к Сабо, и когда он наконец дошел, блондин предложил ему выпить чаю. И так прошло 20 минут, они все еще пьют чай в полной тишине, никто не хочет говорить о реферате, потому что пока это слово не произнесено вслух, его для них не существует. Ло долго смотрел на сострадальца, который мило улыбался, от него прямо исходила аура полная цветочков, и, тяжело вздохнув, он понял, что именно ему придется напомнить о неизбежном: 

\- Реферат. 

По Сабо было видно, что он очень хотел пропустить реплику Трафальгара мимо ушей, но пришлось смириться. Цветочки завяли, улыбочка потухла. Друг мужественно поднялся со стула и направился на кухню, так медленно, насколько это возможно, относить чашки. 

Когда они сели за рабочий стол, остатки мужества испарились у обоих. И вот они уже написали целый титульный лист, прилагая нечеловеческие усилия. Ло спал от силы два часа прошлой ночью, и звук стука по клавишам очень успокаивал. А Сабо, заметив это, решил перестать писать осмысленные предложения и начал просто бить по клавишам в разнобой, выходило примерно так: «ДРОЮЛПалыопЫЖД ЫВТЛлодпылдтып юлжЛД». 

И вот уже веки брюнета начали опускаться, как в квартиру ворвался ураган. Парни резко подскочили на месте, не ожидая такого громкого звука. И тут кто-то завопил: 

\- Сабо, мы дома! Мы решили прогулять тренировку и купили мяса по пути домой! Иди скорее, приготовь его, или мы все съедим сырым, без тебя!!

\- Тупица, я не буду есть это сырым! – прошипел второй голос, а после послышался глухой стук удара. 

\- АЙ, больно ведь… 

Тут дверь распахнулась настежь, и в комнату к офигевшим от жизни Сабо и Ло влетели два парня. Это были Луффи и Эйс. Это уже предвещало море проблем. Они были голодными и веселыми, что должно было навеивать мысли о завещании: 

\- Готовь нам уже ууууж… а это кто? – Луффи озадаченно уставился на Ло, а тот, в свою очередь, ответил похожим взглядом. 

\- Это Ло, мой одноклассник. Ло, это Луффи и Эйс, мои братья. – сказал Сабо умирающим голосом, разложившись на клавиатуре. 

\- И что он здесь забыл? – Эйс посмотрел на Ло, недоверчиво сузив глаза. 

\- Нам задали писать реферат по физике, - неразборчиво промямлил блондин в клавиатуру. - А вы чего решили вдруг прогулять? 

Оба парня скривились в лице, глянули друг на друга, снова на Сабо и решили, что взгляда будет достаточно, чтобы брат все понял. Сабо увидел в этом красноречивое «леень». Ло, единственным незакрытым глазом, с удивлением заметил, как была схожа мимика братьев. 

Тут Сабо резко вспомнил, что им поставят два, если они завтра не сдадут реферат, вскочил с места, чем очень потревожил полусон Трафальгара. Блондин подошел к братьям и начал выталкивать их из комнаты. 

\- Эй, ты чего, Сабо? 

\- Если мы не напишем реферат, мне поставят два. Если мне поставят два, у меня будет два в четверти… 

\- Мы поняли, мы поняли, уже уходим. – прервали парни длинную логическую цепочку. 

Сабо вернулся за стол, нажимая на клавишу «delete», начал по символу стирать все то, что написала его лежащая на клавиатуре голова пару минут назад. Они наблюдали за двигающимся курсором без особого интереса. Через минут пять до них снизошло, что Сабо стер и титульный лист тоже, поэтому они начали писать по новой. По началу все шло хорошо, у них очень неплохо начало получаться, Сабо даже удивился, что братья притихли до того момента, как не почувствовал какой-то отвратительный запах горелого. Переглянувшись, парни быстро побежали на кухню, посмотреть, что там творится, и застыли в дверях. 

Луффи светился гордостью, отковыривая вилкой мясо от противеня. Тем временем, Эйс тушил пожар на сковородке. Картина маслом, как говорится. На столе стояла миска со странной субстанцией внутри, весь пол в молоке и муке, - возможно это был неудавшийся пирог, - по стене размазаны помидоры. И вишенкой на торте стало упавшее на Трафальгара с потолка яйцо, скорее всего, уже как год просроченное.   
Яйцо медленно растекалось по волосам Ло. Описать лицо парня в этот момент не представлялось возможным. Он стоял с каменным выражением лица, но внутри у него горел огонь. 

Луффи в открытую заржал, Эйс сразу за ним. По Сабо же было видно, что он сдерживался из последних сил. 

\- Сабо-я, где здесь ванная? - убийственным, но спокойным голосом проговорил Ло. 

Блондин проводил его и вернулся на кухню, где сразу же раздался громкий взрыв хохота, продолжавшийся минут пять. 

Примерно в этот момент Ло осознавал, какую ошибку он совершил в тот день. Понимал, что эта троица, возможно, самое худшее, что случилось с ним в жизни. В голове пронеслась мысль о том, чтобы утопиться в ванной. 

Когда Ло вышел братья пытались восстановить дыхание после дикого смеха. Луффи увидев Ло заорал: 

\- О, Торао ты уже пришел. Все к столу! 

Сабо ретировался в другую комнату и через несколько секунд уже заказывал пиццу. Тем временем на кухне повис немой вопрос, в смысле "Торао"? 

\- Как ты меня назвал, Мугивара-я? 

\- Торао. Давайте есть! 

\- Какого черта? Я не буду это есть. 

Для тех, кто не понял, заглянем в недавнее прошлое. Как-то раз, Нами и Усопп говорили про мрачного и страшного типа по прозвищу Хирург смерти. Луффи, не зная кто это, задал вопрос, что это, кто это. Ему сказали, что его зовут Трафальгар Ло, и его стоит опасаться. Луффи благополучно отвлекся и забыл. На время. И вспомнив про это сейчас, он решил для себя что «Трафальгар» слишком длинно, а «Торао» звучит лучше чем «Ло». 

\- Луффи, никто не будет это есть. - сказал вернувшийся Сабо и на все еще не высказынные возражения брата ответил: - Я заказал тебе две мясные пицци. А теперь давайте здесь приберемся. 

Парни решили оставить без внимания последнюю реплику Сабо, усевшись на диван ждать пиццу. Трафальгар, всеми забытый, сел как можно дальше от них. 

Доставщик, как обычно, пришел довольно быстро. Отдал все семь коробок и так же быстро ушел. 

Трафальгару казалось, что он присутствует при кормлении обезьянки из зоопарка. Но нет, это был всего лишь Луффи. Братья много разговаривали, уничтожая пиццу. Сабо вежливо передал одну из них Ло.

Через некоторое время Сабо случайно бросил взгляд на часы. Он резко вскочил с места: 

\- Уже 10 вечера! 

Сложно сказать, спал ли Ло или просто сидел, облотившись на стену и прикрыв глаза, он   
неожиданно вздрогнул, тоже глянул на часы и прифигел. 

\- Похоже, тебе придется остаться ночевать у нас, - в голосе Сабо слышались извиняющиеся интонации, - у нас просто не остается другого выбора. 

В голове Трафальгара пронеслось "блять", но он тоже понимал, что выбора и правда нет. 

\- Пошли уже. - скомандовал он и направился в комнату Сабо. 

Парни с головой погрузились в физические термины, от одного звучания которых у них мороз бежал по коже. Оба понимали, что им непременно нужно сдать завтра это реферат. Они искали информацию на десятках сайтов, серьезно, так сказать, взялись за дело. Но не тут-то было. Неожиданно экран погас и компьютер выключился. У ребят глаза на лоб полезли, а из зала послышалось: 

\- Ну, и что ты сделал? 

\- Не знаю, мне кажется, пробки выбило. 

\- ЧТО? – заорал Сабо, направляясь в зал, пока Ло благополучно приземлился головой на стол. 

\- Блять. 

У Трафальгара в голове не укладывалось, как эти два человека могли сделать всего за несколько часов его пребывания в квартире этот день в разы хуже. Брюнет поднялся и направился за Сабо в зал выяснить, как все это вообще произошло. 

\- Как у вас уже второй раз получается все так идеально испортить? Как вы умудрились это сделать? Как вы живы еще вообще? 

\- А, ну, сначала мы включили микроволновку, чтобы разогреть пиццу, холодная она такая себе, - Луффи с Эйсом одновременно скривились в лице, - затем мы… 

В общем, так получилось, что одновременно в квартире работали микроволновка, стиральная машина, кондиционер, два компьютера, приставка, телевизор и фен. У Сабо впервые за весь это день не было слов. 

\- Твои братья просто чудо, Сабо-я. А фен зачем? 

\- А, ну, это самое мы… 

\- Неважно. – оборвал его Эйс, как-то по-особенному взглянув на Луффи. 

На самом деле, они пролили воду на любимую и единственную камеру Сабо. Парни судорожно пытались что-то сделать, когда им на глаза попался фен. Сушка камеры быстро им надоела, поэтому они просто положили фен рядом с камерой и ушли играть в приставку. Когда в квартире, свет погас и послышались шаги в направлении к залу, Эйс со скоростью света метнулся к камере, схватил ее и сунул за подушку дивана, очень надеясь, что камеру не найдут раньше времени, оба еще верили, что ее удастся починить. 

\- Пойду разберусь с пробками. – устало сказал Сабо и удалился. Парни так и остались молча стоять в темноте. Только Луффи поинтересовался, что теперь будет с едой которая грелась в микроволновке. Эйс пошел проверять, и брат за ним. 

Вскоре вернулся свет, а за ним и Сабо. Зайдя в квартиру, до него донеслись разочарованные крики о том, что пиццы больше нет. Парень решил проигнорировать это и пошел к Трафальгару, который устало развалился в кресле, прикрыв глаза рукой.   
\- Ну, что продолжим, точнее сказать, начнем заново, - неуверенно предложил Сабо, но Ло решил проигнорировать его, довольно убедительно притворяясь мертвым. Сабо не решился дотронуться до парня, потому что последствия могли бы быть необратимыми. 

В зал влетел все еще полный энергией Луффи, следом вошел Эйс: 

\- ДАВАЙТЕ ИГРАТЬ! – с энтузиазмом заявил Луффи. 

Трафальгар решил проверить телефон, тем временем парни включали приставку. Там было несколько пропущенных, в основном все были от абонента «Кора-сан» и один от Бепо. Также было несколько сообщений от разных людей, но Ло не обратил на них внимания и открыл переписку с Коразоном. Он спрашивал где сейчас парень, на что тот ответил: «Я у Сабо, реферат пишем. Сегодня не приду, долгая история, потом расскажу.» Через несколько секунд пришел короткий ответ: «Хорошо.» после которого Ло убрал телефон. 

Пока Трафальгар копался в телефоне, ребята расселись на полу, Луффи успел достать откуда-то 4 упаковки чипсов, а Эйс включил музыку на фон. Они долго выбирали во что поиграть пока не сошлись на том, что будут играть в неизвестную Ло игру. Еще дольше они спорили кто будет играть первым, сыграв в камень ножницы бумага вышло так, что первым играет Эйс, Сабо поколебался для виду, но в итоге тоже согласился. 

Минут через 30 Эйс люто орал, в какой-то момент он уже захотел сломать контроллер. Если вы не понимаете почему, все легко и просто, они решили поиграть в Dark Souls. Чтобы Эйс ничего не сломал Сабо отобрал у него контроллер, но через минут 10 он передал его Луффи, поняв, что он слишком устал для этого дерьма, ушел к дивану и там свернулся в комочек с полным пониманием того, что у него по жизни вообще ничего не получается. Луффи был напористее братьев и держался уже час, сдаваться ему видимо не хотелось, он до последнего верил, что победа над первым боссом уже не за горами. И еще через некоторое время ему это надоело, и он сказал: 

\- Торао, не хочешь попробовать? 

Ло взглянул на Луффи потом на контроллер и решил что хуже уже не станет. 

\- А давай. 

\- Это игра сломана. – проворчал Эйс. 

\- Нет, ты просто играть не умеешь. – весело проговорил Луффи. 

\- А сам-то умеешь? 

\- Неа! 

\- Если я сейчас побеждаю этого босса, то вы оба сидите тихо и не мешаете нам писать реферат, а еще сделаете мне кофе. Идет? 

\- Идет! – ответил Луффи за них обоих. 

Спустя какое-то время, Ло торжествующе положил контроллер на пол, встал и начал разминать плечи, так как довольно долго сидел сгорбившись. Не обратив внимания на офигевших Луффи и Эйса, подошел к дивану, где спал Сабо, разбудил его, тряхнув за плечо. 

\- Пошли, - коротко сказал парень и пошел в комнату. 

\- кАК?! – завопил Эйс в пространство, пока Луффи сидел с широко открытым ртом. 

\- С вас кофе и тишина. 

Сабо ничего не понял и просто последовал за Трафальгаром. Собравшись с силами, парни начали заново писать реферат, но у них хотя бы остались заметки в тетрадях, что немного облегчало задачу. Они уже не надеялись написать на «отлично», они просто хотели написать хоть что-нибудь не на два и лечь спать. 

Парни довольно сильно увлеклись рефератом, из-за чего только через пару часов Ло заметил, что на столе кофе так и не было, но хотя бы братья притихли. 

\- Где мой кофе? – довольно неожиданно и громко, чтобы было слышно в другой комнате, сказал Трафальгар, из-за чего Сабо даже привскочил от испуга. 

Эйс с Луффи понимая, что уже достали парней решили постараться приготовить кофе без происшествий. Так как Луффи не пил кофе и соответственно не умел его готовить, все делал Эйс. Уже приготовив кофе и зайдя в комнату к Сабо, Эйс с недовольным видом поставил кружку перед носом Ло. Договариваясь насчет кофе Трафальгар, не предполагал, что он будет отвратительным, потому что Эйс готовит его 2 раз в жизни. Решив, что пить он это не будет, отдал кружку Эйсу и отблагодарил за очень «вкусный» кофе, после чего парень с довольным видом удалился, возможно, до этого не случайно перепутав сахар с солью. 

За те пару секунд, на которые Ло отвлекся, Сабо успел заснуть и упасть головой на клавиатуру. Ло быстро просмотрел, что они успели написать за несколько часов, потом на часы которые показывали 3 часа ночи и заключил – того, что они написали было достаточно. Сохранив файл и выключив компьютер, Трафальгар хотел было уже будить Сабо, но решил прикрыть глаза на пару секунд и благополучно уснул.

***

Сабо распахнул глаза в ужасе и вскрикнул от того, что что-то мягкое гладило по его щеке. Резко вскочив, испуганный спросонья Сабо, увидел перед собой ухмыляющегося на такую реакцию Эйса с пыльным пипидастром в руках, позади которого стоял Луффи, пытающийся подавить хохот. 

\- Какого черта? – спросил проснувшийся из-за крика Ло, после чего глянул на время, - 4 часа утра, вы совсем, что ли? – поинтересовался он, а Сабо посмотрев неверяще на время, начинал злиться, после чего хмуро уставился на братьев, ожидая объяснений. 

\- Ну, мы решили вас разбудить, не спать же за столом. А еще мы подумали, вы, наверное, реферат дописать не успели и хотели предложить вам прогулять завтра. – быстро проговорил Эйс. – Ну, и мы с вами заодно. – уже тише добавил он. 

Даже в темноте было видно, как Сабо побелел от такой наглости. Он уже набрал воздуха в легкие, чтобы начать свою возмущенную тираду, но Ло успел его перебить: 

\- Вообще-то мы все дописали. – сказал Ло, умолчав о сомнительном качестве содержимого текста. Сабо удивленно глянул на Трафальгара, сначала не веря, но увидев убедительный взгляд Ло, решил не спрашивать. 

\- А давайте просто так прогуляем. – невзначай произнес Мугивара. Сабо сузил глаза и стал осуждающе смотреть на Луффи. 

\- Если мы завтра не принесем реферат нам поставят двойки, а теперь я спать, пошли вон из моей комнаты, я не дам вам завтра прогулять. – прогнав братьев из своей комнаты Сабо начал думать куда уложить Ло, места на двоих у блондина не было, поэтому он предложил лечь на диван в зале. Трафальгару было уже все равно, хоть на полу разложиться, и он согласился. 

В доме воцарилась долгожданная тишина и Ло, только коснувшись подушки, погрузился в царство морфея. Но вдруг его сон прервало нечто, обвившиеся вокруг его шеи. Открыв глаза, он увидел, что это не щупальце ужасного монстра, а всего лишь чья-то рука. Рука мешала посмотреть на ее обладателя, поэтому он еле-еле отодрал ее и обернулся. Он вздрогнул, увидев перед собой широко распахнутые глаза Луффи, которые смотрели прямо в душу Трафальгара. Так они и смотрели друг на друга несколько минут и Ло, когда ему надоело играть в гляделки, решил поинтересоваться: 

\- Какого хера, Мугивара-я? 

Не получив ответа, брюнет сильно занервничал, и взглянув во тьму дверного проема Трафальгар закричал:

\- Эй, проснитесь кто-нибудь! Тут… - прервав крик о помощи, Ло неуверенно взглянул на Луффи, скривив лицо и продолжил, - тут… Мугавара-я … смотрит прямо на меня и не отвечает... у меня ощущение, что он помер. – нервно посмеиваясь закончил он. 

Но так как из соседних комнат продолжал доноситься только тихий храп, Ло понял – помощи ему не дождаться. Сев в кровати Ло, помассировал виски и снова посмотрел на Луффи, который не сводил взгляда с одной точки. Через несколько секунд размышлений до него дошло, что у парня возможно лунатизм и будить его не стоит, поэтому Трафальгар решил просто лечь обратно и спать, он слишком устал для того, чтобы пытаться разобраться с этим. 

***

Будильник зазвонил звонкой трелью, тем самым разбудив Сабо. Какое-то время он не хотел вставать, не веря, что день сдачи реферата настал, но с трудом поднявшись, блондин потопал будить братьев и нового друга. Решив отложить самую сложную задачу, он пошел в гостиную к Ло. И застыл на пороге. 

\- а? – Сабо протер глаза снова уставился вперед и решил кое-что для себя. – Ну, нахуй, я будить Эйса. 

Сразу к самому действенному способу Сабо выплеснул на Эйса стакан воды. Когда это не сработало он сбегал на кухню за чайником наполнил его ледяной водой, и отправил его вслед за стаканом на Эйса. Веснушчатый мигом проснулся и сев в кровати брезгливо поморщился. 

\- Какого хера? А по приятнее разбудить никак? 

\- И тебе доброе утро, привыкнуть должен был. За мной. 

\- Чьо? – Эйс, даже не переодевшись, поплелся за Сабо. 

Им открылась очень интересная картина. Луффи закинул на Трафальгара все что только можно было, то есть он лежал прямо на нем звездочкой, обнимая и руками и ногами, Ло в этой ситуации был аналогом плюшевой игрушки. Времени на разбирательства не было, поэтому братья решили просто попытаться отлепить Луффи от его жертвы. 

\- Что вы делаете? 

\- Мы пытаемся тебя спасти не шевелись. 

Ло скривился и начал сам выпутываться из щупалец мугивары мешая Сабо и Эйсу. 

\- Да не дергайся! 

\- Отвали. 

\- Вы как знаете, а я за тяжелой артиллерией. – сказал Эйс когда они поняли что просто так его не отодрать. 

\- Луффи, вставай, завтрак готов! – прокричал Эйс с кухни. 

Луффи мигом подскочил и рванул на голос. Сабо и Ло начали догадываться что Луффи давно уже не спал. 

\- ЕДА! ЕДА! ЕДА! 

В школу они благополучно опоздали. И там их ждал подарок судьбы. Первым уроком была физика. 

\- Простите за опоздание, мо… - протараторил Сабо. 

\- Нет нельзя отвечайте в дверях. – злостно проговорила Хэнкок. 

Парни застыли в ступоре. Мозги с утра барахлили, поэтому не сразу дошло что от них требуется. Но через пару секунд они в попыхах начали искать реферат, который по частям был разложен в их сумках. Не найдя пару страниц ребята переглянулись понимая что они делают это в последний раз. Импровизация. 

Предложение за предложением они начали сочинять всякую научно-фантастическую ересь. В классе слышно было тихие перешептывания и хихиканье. На Хэнкок смотреть было страшно. И в конце концов придя к некоторому логическому завершению они остановились не поднимая глаз.   
\- Молодцы, садитесь, хорошо поработали. Двойки обоим. – сладким голосом пропела учительница, пока класс давился смехом. 

С мрачным видом парни сели на места ожидая спасательного звонка. 

Когда несчастные подошли узнать можно ли как-нибудь исправить оценку, в класс забежал Луффи. И со всей очаровательной детской непосредственностью попросил Хэнкок не ставить им двойки. Вечно строгая учительница почему-то покраснела и вывела в журнале две четверки. Ребята вышли в коридор после чего Луффи повернулся к Сабо и сказал: 

\- Вы должны мне мясо. Много мяса. – и унесся к какому-то зеленоволосому парню. 

\- Что это было? 

\- Не имею ни малейшего понятия.


	3. Ботинки Эйса в казино.

Встал Смокер утром. Выпил чай. Послушал пение соседей, принимающих душ. В городе живем, петухи вымерли. Взял одиннадцатый по счету одинаковый деловой костюм. Оделся, грозно посмотрел на себя в зеркало и вышел из квартиры. Отчитал соседских детей за то, что они слишком громко делили кошку, пользуясь случаем блеснуть своими авторитетом и сединами.

В жизни Смокера все и всегда было стабильно, как и его тридцать один костюм в гардеробе, которые у него были, потому что он мог себе это позволить. А вот переехать подальше от сомнительных соседей в лицах трех братьев он, к сожалению, не мог. Они были единственной нестабильной вулканической составляющей его жизни. Смокер всегда преследовал преступников и раскрывал дела разного происхождения, но к этому он привык. Ему очень повезло, что начальство шантажом принудило его поселиться в это вязкое болото неприятностей, как стабилизатору бурной деятельности известных нам лиц.

Сегодня его ожидало много бумажной работы в офисе, так что он решил выйти пораньше, чтобы закончить раньше рассвета следующего дня. Он жил в нескольких минутах от полицейского участка, солнце уже практически встало, людей на улицах почти не было, что не могло не радовать Смокера.

Вдруг взгляд мужчины наткнулся на парня, в котором он не без труда узнал Эйса. Дело в том, что выглядел он хуже, чем если бы познакомился с асфальтоукладчиком, к тому же, на нем была толстовка с капюшоном и темные очки, закрывающие почти все лицо.  
Смокер пару минут боролся с желанием незаметно свернуть на другую улицу, но понимал, что ему все равно придется с этим разбираться. В итоге, он решил напрячь этим кого-нибудь из подчиненных…

\- Эй, господин полицейский, тут человеку плохо! – пискляво прокричал Эйс, заметивший Смокера. – Куда же вы уходите, уважаемый, я же и сообщить куда надо могу!

Тихо выругавшись, мужчина пошел в сторону потерпевшего.

\- Что случилось?

\- Да так, с лестницы упал. – Эйс выглянул за угол дома, рядом с которым они стояли, резко развернулся и рванул в другую сторону.

\- Вы свободны, господин полицейский. – сказал парень, заметив, что Смокер не отстает.

\- Без твоих приказов разберусь, господин пострадавший. От кого бежишь? – Ему вроде было плевать, но он понимал, что если с Эйсом что-то случится, его младший брат ему весь мозг выест, а второй брат и дед помогут.

\- Неважно, вы мне ускорения не придадите, сам справлюсь, окей?

\- Мы почти у моего офиса, в полицейском участке тебя искать не будут, не так ли? – не получив ответа Смокер продолжил. – Мы уже на месте, пошли.

Они зашли в помещение, поднялись на лифте до нужного этажа, Смокер открыл дверь в свой кабинет и хотел войти, но заметил, как Эйс просто присел на пол у соседней стены и никуда не собирался.

\- Пошли, расскажешь, что случилось.

\- Мне и тут неплохо.

\- А ну конечно, сиди, тут Гарп в любую минуту пройти может, с ним поговоришь.

В кабинете царил относительный порядок, благодаря напарнице Смокера, Ташиги. Эйса ослепили серо-белые оттенки всего, что находилось в офисе, он стал единственным выделяющимся пятном в нем. Портгас сел так, чтобы его не было видно из окна, и натянул капюшон на самые глаза:

\- Да не смотрите на меня так, в окно не выпрыгну. Видимо, выбора у меня нет. Окей. Благодаря не слишком хорошей работе соответствующих органов, в нашем городе еще остались подпольные казино, одно из которых мне удалось обнаружить. Разумеется, я сразу хотел обратиться к вам, поэтому вы и встретили меня по пути сюда. И так вышло, что за мной погнался один из их вышибал, ума не приложу, почему. Странно, вы не находите? Я готов сообщить вам адрес, чтобы вы продолжали вершить свое правосудие.

Смокер глубоко вздохнул, пришел к определенным выводам сам, опыт общения с Эйсом тут очень помог, и ответил:

\- Допустим, что я тебе поверил. Говори адрес и поехали.

\- А я вам зачем? Своих людей не хватит? – Он уж точно не хотел встречи с тем, от кого бежал.

\- Для следствия нужны свидетели, парень. А весь день тебе придется провести в подсобке, пошли.

***

\- Почему дом, адрес которого ты мне дал, находится чуть ли не напротив школы? Эйс, клянусь…

\- Судя по тому, что вы считаете это местоположение неправдоподобным, они выбрали его правильно, вам не кажется?

Той самой чертой Эйса, из-за которой Смокер его не переносил, были даже не преступные наклонности, а то, что часто ему просто нечего было ответить на его подколы, поэтому приходилось сидеть в дураках. Зато общение с Портгасом помогало ему учиться держать свое раздражение под контролем. Хотя, здесь еще предстояло проделать много работы.

\- Сразу скажу, ты остаешься в машине. Я осмотрюсь, решу, понадобиться ли мне помощь. Понял?

\- Ага.

Не успело пройти и десяти минут с того момента как Смокер ушел, к машине, где сидел Эйс, подошел тот самый вышибала. Эйс приоткрыл окно так, чтобы его кулак туда чуть-чуть не помещался.

\- Выходи, поговорим. – Сказал уже в меру заебавшийся парень.

\- А ты говори, мне хорошо слышно.

\- Что, сначала бегал, теперь в машине спрятался, выйти и разобраться по-мужски слабо? Мне не говорили, что ты такое ссыкло.

В следующее мгновение Эйс уже стоял рядом с ним. Обычно его проблемы появлялись, стоило кому-то задеть его гордость или, упаси боже, сказать что-то в сторону его семьи.

\- По-мужски? Прости, в темноте принял тебя за мужиковатую страшно-крашеную бабу. 

\- Что ты сказал?! Радуйся, что должен нам деньги, иначе..!

Эйс замахнулся для первого удара.

***

Смокер застал довольно интересную картину, когда вышел из здания, но больше всего его напрягла открытая нараспашку дверь собственной машины. Он подошел и разнял их, благодаря своему природному дару убеждения, подкрепляемому удостоверением подполковника полиции.

\- Ты кто?

\- Я одноклассник Эйса. 

\- И почему вы рожи друг другу бьете, одноклассник Эйса?

\- Да от него девушка ушла, а он меня в этом винит. – Выплюнул рыжеволосый.

\- У меня она хотя бы была, а у тебя и парня не было, наверное, ха.

Этого парня воспламенить оказалось еще проще, чем Эйса. Смокеру вся эта ситуация конкретно надоела, и, так как на него вообще перестали обращать внимание, он сходил к машине за наручниками и увез обоих в обезьянник.

***

\- Вот и стойте по разным углам, я здесь сидеть буду, пока вас не заберут. 

\- Обязательно нас сюда везти было? – Поинтересовался Эйс.

\- Ага, я бы вас там оставил, вы бы друг друга попереубивали, а меня твой дед рядом закопал бы, так? Пока за вами едут, мы будем слушать тишину, все согласны? Все согласны.

\- Здравствуйте, я за Юстассом Кидом. Трафальгар Ло.

\- Да, проходи. Подожди немного, я сейчас вернусь.

\- Кид, какого хера ты мне звонишь посреди ночи?! А ничего, что я спал?! – шепотом наорал на него лохматый Ло, как только Смокер вышел.

\- Привет, красавица, чего без макияжа?

\- О да! И тебе привет, подружка, вижу, у тебя было время на хороший макияж.

\- Тебе нравится?

\- Нет.

И тут Ло перевел взгляд на удивленного Эйса, который смотрел то на Ло, то на Кида.

\- Привет, Эйс.

\- Привет. – Ответил Эйс, делая выводы о том, что Трафальгар ему не понравился не просто так, с таким-то окружением.

Сабо приехал сразу после того, как Ло и Кид ушли.

\- Простите, хотелось бы услышать правдивую версию того, что произошло с Эйсом, прежде чем он начал рассказывать свою.

\- Мы сегодня казино подпольное закрыли, Портгас идет как свидетель. Конкретно здесь он из-за драки с вышибалой. 

\- А, так вот где он по ночам ходит. Я знал, что в Маке столько не заработаешь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы не разбираемся в полицейской деятельности, машинах и работе казино. Все написанно выше - шутка ради шутки.


	4. Сабо меняет тапочки на солидные туфли.

Шапка Ло была безнадежно промочена несговорчивой осенней погодой. Деревья гнулись под напором ветра, небо было затянуто тучами, хотя местами проглядывало солнце. Обычный осенний ливень, начался минут десять назад, закончится через столько же. Как раз когда парень доберется до школы, как обычно.

Он успел приземлиться за парту за несколько секунд до звонка, что его вполне устраивало. Быстро проверил, на месте ли те два человека, которых он знал. Сабо тихо с ним поздоровался, Кид показал ему приветственный фак, Ло ответил обоим тем же.

Сабо, общительности которого Ло до сих пор удивлялся, на перемене рассказал ему про кафе, где часто зависала компания. Еще парень сказал, что сам работает там официантом и предложил Трафальгару зайти туда после школы. Единственным хобби Ло был сон, поэтому он решил, что вполне может его немного отложить. Тем более, Сабо пообещал, что там ему приготовят лучший кофе в городе.

***

Кафе оказалось дальше, чем Ло предполагал, и явно было сделано со вкусом. Фасад, выполненный из дерева, большие окна, пропускающие много света. «Барати», а именно так называлось кафе, судя по витьеватым буквам на вывеске, было достаточно неприметным, но при ближнем рассмотрении оказалось очень необычным, а внутри и уютным. Аутентичненько. 

Посетителей почти не было, из-за пасмурной погоды в помещении было полутемно. Сабо проводил Ло и Кида, которого первый позвал, чтобы не сидеть в одиночестве или чтобы никто больше к нему не подсел, за стол подальше от окон:

\- Располагайтесь, я к вам скоро подойду.

По дороге в помещение для персонала парня окрикнула девушка, что сидела за одним из столиков:

\- Привет, Сабо, передай поварам, чтобы повторили мой заказ!

\- Добрый день, хорошо. – И ушел из зала.

Кид оторвался от изучения меню и развернулся, услышав знакомый голос:

\- О, давно не виделись, ты ни дня не отдыхаешь, да? 

\- Нет, что ты, дорогой, сейчас на диете сижу. Да-да, порции правда меньше! Да неважно, кто это с тобой?

\- Ха, она серьезно тебя не узнает! – Кид повернулся обратно к Ло и встретил еще один непонимающий взгляд. – Вы шутите? Синяки под глазами Ло ничуть не изменились, да и шапку он не менял. И твой аппетит все тот же, Бонни. Ну, дошло?

\- Ло, братан! Кид, какого черта ты молчал? – Девушка уже сгребла Ло в охапку. Он всегда мечтал попробовать розовые волосы на вкус. Парня окунуло в запах пиццы, которую он терпеть не мог, что тоже удовольствие ниже среднего.

\- а. Бонни. – Пытаясь незаметно ослабить хватку неожиданно сильной дамы, чтобы выжить. – Я так скучал. 

\- А ты молодец, врать еще хуже стал. Так, я пересяду к вам.

Скоро Ло уже наслаждался своим тройным эспрессо, сидя буквально в самом углу зала. В процессе общения он понял, что без сарказма скучал по ним и в который раз пожалел, что оборвал все связи с этими двумя. Не то что бы Трафальгар собирался это показывать, но еще с детства прекрасно знал, что Бонни видит его насквозь. Как оказалось, все, что было ему нужно в тот момент – обсудить насущные проблемы и просто посмеяться со старыми друзьями. Все трое сильно изменились, поэтому в общении были некоторые шороховатости, но они все еще хорошо понимали друг друга, что сводило на нет любые трудности.

Еще одной вещью, которую он понял, было то, что здесь действительно вкусно готовят. Он не был голоден, но съел порцию бефстроганов и даже не заметил как. Удивительно, что для них готовил парень, который раньше учился в той школе, куда он недавно перешел, Санджи. Ло все обещали знакомство с ним, но тот был слишком занят, видимо.

\- Сабо, я пришел! Тренировка закончилась на час позже, умираю с голоду! – прямо с порога отчитался Луффи. – О, Ло, Кид, Бонни, привет.

Он, видимо, посчитал, что за одним столом им будет тесно, подвинул Кида и ловко сдвинул два стола вместе. К его приходу, видно, готовились, поэтому есть он начал сразу же.

\- Как дела? – громко поинтересовался парень. Судя по всему, его несильно напрягала вдруг воцарившаяся тишина, но он все же спросил. – Чего молчите?

\- Дело в том, что не всем нравится, когда вот так врываются в разговор. – ответил за всех Ло.

\- А, простите. О чем говорите? – он будто вообще все пропускал мимо ушей, внимания удостаивалось только содержимое его тарелок.

Поприветствовать Луффи вышел Тот Самый повар, которого нахваливали все новые знакомые Трафальгара. Он оказался обычным парнем, уставшим, но с улыбкой на лице.

\- Луффи, опять ты орешь так, что тебя в соседнем квартале слышно, я же просил быть тише. – Видимо, Ло проглядел в его улыбке приличную такую нотку раздражения.

\- Санджи, так вкусно! С каждым разом все лучше и лучше, спасибо! – ответил Луффи. Вернее, Ло предположил, что он сказал именно это, так как он и не подумал прожевать, прежде чем говорить.

Блондин набрал воздуха, чтобы сказать что-то оскорбительное, но смягчился и просто присел рядом.

\- Ты слишком много ешь, каждый раз думаю, еще чуть-чуть и взорвешься. Не хотелось бы в этот момент быть рядом. – сказала Бонни, у которой как раз кончилась пицца. 

\- Ты сама столько же ешь! У тебя тоже специальное меню, так что не говори мне, что делать. – с улыбкой ответил парень, даже на нее не взглянув.

\- Я мало ем. И да, меню у меня специальное, диетическое. – И убийственно посмотрела на Санджи, который едва сдержал смешок.

Позже к ним присоединился Сабо, тоже закончивший работу. На улице уже стемнело, больше посетителей не было, поэтому Санджи перевернул табличку на двери с «ОТКРЫТО» на «ЗАКРЫТО» и зажег лампы. 

Стало невероятно уютно. Повара прощались с Санджи, один из них попросил их не сидеть допоздна и не забыть закрыть и выключить все перед уходом, на что Винсмоук ответил что-то не слишком уважительное о том, что он уже не маленький и не тупой.

Оставшись одни, они решили поиграть в карты, принесенные Саней откуда-то. Кид начал спор о том, кто выиграет, Луффи и Ло к нему охотно присоединились.

\- Да я умнее вас всех вместе взятых, я на раз-два выиграю. – Начал ехидничать Ло.

Зал заполнился атмосферой непринужденного веселья и дружеской неприязни. Те трое, кому так важна была победа, злорадствовали после каждой раз, когда кто-то из них не мог покрыть карты. Остальные, которым было все равно на карты, просто отдыхали после долгой рабочей недели.

\- ХА, и где теперь твое «раз-два», Торао? – издал свой победный клич Луффи, забравшись на стул и поставив одну ногу на стол в позе истинного победителя.

Пока Санджи отчитывал Монки за абсолютное беспардонство, а Ло что-то тихо ворчал про то, что дуракам везет, остальные не могли сдержать смех.

Взгляд Сабо споткнулся о часы, и он сразу засобирался домой, выгоняя всех вместе с ним. В итоге, вышли они только через полчаса. Санджи попрощался с остальными, так как у него остались дела, да и жил он сразу за кафе, а остальные, продолжая весело общаться, вышли.

От утреннего дождя не осталось и следа, компания застала первый снег. Небо немного расчистилось, кое-где проглядывали звезды. На улице давно загорелись огни, ветер утих, было сказочно красиво. В этой части города воцарилась тишина.

\- Агъх, ну блИ-ин, ненавижу снег, так надеялся, еще хоть немного без него пожить. – сказал Кид, несколько раз подряд цокнув языком.

\- Вау, снег! Дощщь кончился!! – Луффи радостно бегал самолетиком, ловя снежинки и смотря в небо. – Ребята, сне-ег!!

Ло хотел было сказать ему, что он ведет себя инфантильно, но почему-то передумал, наблюдая, как Монки веселится. Это вызвало в нем странный позыв нежности, от которого он отмахнулся, отведя взгляд.

***

Эйс долго шел в темноте ночного города, смотря то в землю, то по сторонам, чтобы встретить братьев. Когда он уже подходил в месту встречи, он обратил внимание на их веселую компанию. Он шел там, где они не могли его увидеть, брюнет замедил шаг, а потом полностью остановился. Портгас сначала смотрел на них с безразличием, думая, как им весело, даже без него, потом заметно поник. Поняв, что, скорее всего, будет там лишним, развернулся и пошел в другом направлении.

\- Как и ожидалось.


	5. Сапоги Зоро встречают сапожки Санджи.

\- О, Луффи звонит. - сказал Зоро, собираясь ответить на звонок.

\- Не бери! - крикнула Нами.

\- Почему? - поинтересовался парень.

\- Это же Луффи, если он узнает, что мы не пришли не из-за школы, он обидится, ты разве этого хочешь, скажи мне, а? – к девушке присоединился Усопп. – Ты как обычно ляпнешь что-то не то!

\- Мы уже на эту заброшку раз пять ходили, надоело. Ему и с одним Ло будет весело. – проговорил Санджи, не отрываясь от телефона.

\- Ладно, я тогда на речку. Нырять буду. – Зоро уверенно направился куда-то.

\- Ага, в прошлый раз мы тебя всем микрорайоном искали. Пошлите вместе, все равно прогуляли. – решил Усопп.

\- Ха-ха, школьники. – Санджи не упускал ни единой возможности посмеяться над менее удачливыми друзьями.

\- А сам-то сбежал от Зеффа. – ответил Зоро, ускоряя шаг.

***

День был морозный, Нами куталась в свое пальто, а Усопп слегка подпрыгивал и шел слишком уж бодрым шагом. Видимо, оделся не совсем по погоде. На границе между городом и лесом протекала небольшая речка, к этому времени уже успевшая покрыться коркой льда. Компания любила туда приходить в любое время года, к тому же, Фрэнки, их друг, имел там дом. Он жил там, пока не переехал в город. Теперь он только иногда приезжал туда, как на дачу, и разрешил остальным там останавливаться, если что.

Зоро сразу скинул с себя одежду и пошел к воде. Традиционно, на него начала орать Нами, вежливо интересуясь, уверен ли он, что закалялся правильно и достаточно долго. После того, как получила утвердительный ответ, девушка начала внушать ему, чтобы заплывал не дальше, чем на метр от берега.

\- Ты мне кто, мать, что ли? Чего пристала. – отмахнулся парень.

\- А то, что даже Санджи тебя под водой искать не будет.

Зоро уже замахнулся топором, чтобы вырубить прорубь, делая вид, что пропустил мимо ушей все слова девушки.

\- Тут такой дубак, пойду схожу за чем-нибудь потеплее. А, и мы забыли термос. – Нами рассудила, что проще сбегать домой, чем совсем замерзнуть и заболеть.

Усопп вызвался добровольцем, с его носа уже второй час свисали сосульки. 

\- Эй, в смысле вы оба уходите? – возмутился Санджи, оторвавшись от сигареты. – И что, мне теперь одному следить за этим идиотом?

\- Ну ты мужик или кто(who)? Постой тут немного. – Усопп развернулся и убежал догонять Нами, уже не слыша возмущений Винсмоука.

Санджи перевел взгляд туда, где Зоро вылез из воды по грудь и чиллил, они встретились взглядами. Зоро медленно скрылся под водой под звуки неловкой тишины.

\- Вот и оставайся там, тупая водоросль. – сказал он себе под нос. – А вообще, хорош плавать, иди наруби дров. Я не хочу, чтобы Нами заболела. – добавил уже громче.

\- Ладно. – Зоро вылез из воды. По его мышцам струйками стекала вода, отчего кожа блестела на свету. Санджи не мог оторвать взгляд. – Чего уставился?

Санджи отвернулся, ему повезло, что он и так был весь красный от холода:

\- Ничего. Оденься.

\- Мне и так нормально. – сказал Зоро, но все-таки быстро оделся. – Пошли за дровами.

Ророноа нарубил дров и растопил камин, чтобы прогреть дом:

\- Все.

\- Молодец, а теперь налови рыбы. Я на ужин пожарю. – Санджи уже собирался идти в дом.

\- Чего раскомандовался, сам лови. – сказал Зоро, зевая и уже думая, куда бы он мог прилечь.

\- Я не умею.

\- Ха, серьезно? – заржал парень.

\- Заткнись, зато я умею ее готовить, тупоголовый. – скрыл смущение за грубостью блондин.

\- Тогда будешь учиться, - и пояснил, заметив недоумевающий взгляд, - вдвоем быстрее.

***

\- Слушай, а может, это была плохая идея, их одних там оставлять? – Усопп постоянно оглядывался с того момента, как они ушли от реки.

\- Наоборот. Тебе не кажется, что им это надо? Просто они оба упертые бараны. – странно улыбнувшись, сказала Нами, вспоминая, как Робин, их мудрая подруга, делилась мыслями на этот счет. 

\- Ну как скажешь.

Они оба жили достаточно далеко отсюда, поэтому им нужно было лишь дойти до ближайшей остановки. Автобус попался на удивление пустой, доехали быстро. 

Усоппа напрягала затянувшаяся пауза в разговоре. В такие моменты ему было крайне неуютно, он начинал в панике искать тему для разговора, но в этот раз как назло ничего в голову не шло:

\- Как думаешь, Луффи там весело? – в итоге спросил он.

\- Наверное, он ведь с этим Торао. Хотя ему и одному должно быть весело, это же Луффи.

И снова тишина. У Усоппа мысли смешались, он думал, нормально ли ей сейчас ответить или уже поздно? А если поздно, о чем еще заговорить?

\- Нами, говори что-нибудь.

\- Зачем?

\- Пожалуйста, просто говори-и. Или ты не хочешь со мной говорить? Я зря с тобой пошел? Ты, наверное, хотела побыть одна?

\- А? Ты о чем? Все же нормально, нет? – девушка искренне не понимала, в чем дело.

\- Мы же должны о чем-то разговаривать, да? Мы же друзья, мы должны говорить о чем-то, когда идем вместе, нет? Я слышал, друзья обычно весело болтают, когда вместе, нет? – Усопп вполне мог бы продолжить бессвязный поток вопросов, но Нами его перебила.

\- Эй, ты чего, успокойся, что на тебя нашло? 

\- Просто я не знаю, как это все работает, тебе со мной не интересно? - продолжал тараторить парень.

\- Да почему? Все же хорошо, друзья иногда молчат вместе. – Нами пыталась аккуратно выяснить, что происходит, начиная за него волноваться. – Что с тобой?

\- Слушай, я просто сильно не уверен в себе, прости, ладно? Вы мои единственные друзья, и я не хочу, чтобы вы общались со мной из жалости. Агъх, почему все так сложно. – Усопп заметил дом, в котором они жили, и ускорил шаг. – Мы пришли.

Нами едва за ним поспевала, в быстрой ходьбе, чуть-чуть не переходящей на бег, парню не было равных. Ей очень повезло с лифтом, который не работал.

Они дошли до своих этажей, быстро собрали нужные вещи и спустились.

Друзья пошли в обратном направлении, к остановке. Вернулся обычный Усопп, болтавший без умолку обо всем на свете. На этот раз Нами не очень вслушивалась в его замысловатые истории, решив, что нужно продолжить прерванный разговор:

\- Хэй, я не хочу, чтобы ты думал, что мне с тобой не интересно. Будь так, мы не общались бы. Мне нравится слушать истории, которые ты рассказываешь, с тобой весело. Если у тебя есть проблемы, говори о них, все окей. – Нами честно высказала все, что думала.

\- Правда? – парень выглядел удивленный, а его глаза подозрительно блестели.

\- Только не реви, пожалуйста. – с одной стороны сказала это как шутку, с другой же, у нее самой глаза были на мокром месте. 

***

Когда они вернулись к речке, не нашли там остальных. В доме раздавались потрясающие ароматы жареной рыбы, к удивлению обоих, не было слышно криков и оскорблений, только приглушенные голоса.

\- О, привет. – Санджи стоял у плиты, а Зоро сидел на диване с бутылкой чего-то явно найденного в погребе Фрэнки.

\- Привет, чем занимались? – поинтересовалась Нами, устраиваясь рядом с Зоро.

\- Да так, рыбу ловили. – парень отвел взгляд.

День заканчивался чудесным ужином в исполнении Санджи. Все проходило спокойно, без ссор и криков. Между ними многое произошло за этот день, но об этом они все предпочитали не говорить, вместо этого оживленно болтая на разные темы. 

\- Все-таки нехорошо, что мы пошли без Луффи, надо было хотя бы предложить. – переживал Усопп.

\- Ты подумай, он бы тоже в воду полез, не дорос он еще до этого. – успокоила его Нами.

\- Да какая разница, у него тоже наверняка был веселый день, - дополнил Санджи.

***

Ребята решили прогуляться и дойди до города пешком. Хотя скорее пробежаться, потому что заметно холодало. Компания смеялась на всю улицу, смех пьянил не хуже того, чем злоупотреблял Зоро.

По дороге им встретились Луффи и Ло. Луффи оглядел компанию и, найдя там Нами, зло на нее посмотрел.

\- Нами!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Санджи сбежал из школы после девятого класса кста


	6. Приключения тимберлендов Ло в особняке из ужастиков.

Вернемся назад во времени и сменим локацию.

\- Странно, трубку не берет, уже полчаса прошло, где их носит? - возмущался Луффи.

\- Ну, ты вроде сам говорил, что Зоро-я не придет, потому что потеряется. - ответил ему Ло.

\- Да, но потом я договорился с Нами, она обещала его привести.. за небольшую сумму денег.

\- Это вымогательство. – сказал Ло.

\- Это дружба! – уверенно возразил Луффи.

\- Ну пошли без них, я все равно уже пришел. – Ло тоже прогуливал и уже начинал жалеть, что его утро началось так рано, а не часа в два дня.

***

Тот заброшенный дом, который так нахваливал Луффи, оказался небольшим особняком. Выглядел он так, будто сошел со страниц дешевого ужастика. Его сложно было назвать ветхим или очень уж старым, но и привлекательным он не был. У Ло усилилось чувство того, что ему не надо туда идти, но энтузиазм Монки заражал. 

Внутри все оказалось еще хуже. Свет сюда почти не проникал, хотя Трафальгару начинало казаться, что широченная улыбка Луффи слегка светится.

\- Кто вы? – раздалось откуда-то сверху загробным голосом, как только Луффи наступил на что-то. 

Трафальгар закатил глаза и пошел дальше, а Луффи же наоборот засверкал от восхищения:

\- Ух ты, что-то новенькое!

Под ногами Ло что-то скрипнуло, а потом все погрузилось во тьму. На него с потолка упал ковер. Под звуки чьих-то жутких криков, явно взятых из какого-то старого хоррор фильма, которые в итоге перекрыл громкий смех Монки. Видимо, только Ло повезло поймать ковер головой. Парня все это начинало раздражать, но, вместе с тем, очень хотелось найти того шутника.

Сам дом не производил впечатление сильно заброшенного. Трафальгару казалось, что здесь уже какое-то время кто-то живет. 

\- Ваа, Торао, смотри, приведение! – Луффи стоял нос к носу к простыне, надетой на вешалку, и свисающей с потолка на тросе. – Торао, здесь есть приведения!

\- Тебе шестнадцать, ты серьезно? – Ло никак не мог понять, правда ли Луффи верит во все это.

\- Конечно, это же так круто! – воскликнул Луффи и побежал по коридору.

\- Эй, не бегай тут, здесь все такое хлипкое. – проворчал в ответ брюнет. 

Они дошли до предполагаемой кухни, и Ло показалось, что от посуды, стоящей на столе, поднимается пар. Монки сразу же доказал, что ему совсем не показалось, когда понесся к столу на всей скорости.

\- Луффи, стой! – услышав характерный треск, когда Луффи приземлился на пол после прыжка. Звук становился все страшнее и громче и резко прекратился.

\- Это что? – между делом спросил парень, приступая к трапезе.

\- Это пол.

Летели недолго. 

Приземлившись, Ло со страхом проверил целостность всех своих костей, а Луффи все еще жевал то, что успел схватить со стола. Они нашли подвал. А еще, кажется, сломали этим призракам кухню, но это волновало Трафальгара в последнюю очередь. Куда больше его заботило то, что он подвернул ногу, на которой ему еще идти, и неплохо так поцарапал плечо. Монки же не беспокоили возможные последствия полета с этажа на этаж, он встал с досок и отряхнулся от щепок. 

Он первым заметил того самого страшного призрака, к которому шел в гости, пока Ло матерился, вылезая из-под досок. Приведение выглядело как минимум ошарашенным, как максимум испуганным до смерти. Ситуацию усугубляло почти полностью отсутствовавшее освещение. 

Луффи поднял с пола какую-то палку и ткнул в того, кого почти не видел перед собой. Приведение возмутилось:

\- Эй, какого черта?! Вы кто такие?!

Ло заорал, повторив последний вопрос парня, которого до этого момента не замечал, занят был. Тыкать в него он ничем не стал, догадался достать телефон и осветить помещение фонариком:

\- Кид? Какого хера?

\- А сам что здесь забыл? Эй, хватит в меня тыкать. – и выхватил у Луффи палку, целясь ему по голове.

\- Ой. – сказал Монки, увернувшись. – Привет, а почему я тебя здесь раньше не видел?

\- Я недавно нашел эту заброшку, решил тут потусоваться. Тут еще и подвал есть, только заметил.

\- В смысле «раньше»? Ты же говорил, что здесь впервые, поэтому и потащил меня с собой! – Ло все больше раздражался, а боль в ноге, на которую он случайно в полную силу наступил, ситуации не помогала.

\- Да, я тут уже раз пять был, забыл тебе сказать. Вау, какой тут подвал классный, большой! – Луффи пошел рассматривать стены.

Потому что больше тут ничего и не было. То есть, по полу и полкам были раскиданы какие-то вещи, и откуда-то несло чем-то давно протухшим, но по факту это было просто пустое помещение под землей. Луффи же был другого мнения, поэтому с энтузиазмом подбирал с пола все, что видел.

\- А ты мне почему не рассказывал, что здесь живешь? – Ло решил переключиться на Кида, так как прошлая беседа все равно ничем новым не закончилась бы.

\- Не успел, да и не живу я здесь. Просто нашел это место, думал, о нем мало кто знает. Дом-то в целом неплохой.

\- Да-а, дом классный, мне тоже нравится. – Монки вернулся в разговор.

\- А тебе не рано одному по таким местам ходить? – огрызнулся Ло.

\- Да-да, конечно. – Луффи как-то слишком резко вернулся к рассматриванию каких-то старых часов. – О, смотрите какой паук! А их тут много, круто.

Они поднялись в потенциально жилую комнату, где Кид успел навести относительный порядок. Парень нашел где-то бинты, так что Ло наконец смог перевязать свою руку. Будет весело объяснять Коре порванную рубашку и неходибельную ногу. 

\- Ребят, у меня есть пиво, хотите? - спросил Кид.

\- Я не пью. - ответил ему Луффи.

\- А я пью. – сказал Ло, но был проигнорирован.

\- Когда мы были в Барати, ты буквально пил с нами, какого черта? - поинтересовался Юстасс.

Луффи улыбнулся Киду и пошел дальше бродить по дому, все еще надеясь встретить настоящих призраков, наверное.

\- Мне это что за ответ считать? Улыбку? – спросил Кид уже у Ло.

\- Видимо. Я кстати все еще пью, если ты не расслышал.

\- Ну, раз Ло все равно не можешь ходить, зацените, что ли, как я на гитаре играю. - Кид с детства увлекался музыкой и, как оказалось, это дело не забросил. Он сыграл потрясающее соло на электической гитаре, Трафальгар действительно был впечатлен. Луффи пел.

Еще у Кида недавно появилась барабанная установка, но тут Ло пришлось поверить ему на слово, так как передвигаться в пространстве, тревожа больную ногу, совсем не хотелось. Тем более, его так удобно устроили на диване. Зато Луффи смог убедить Юстасса показать ему, где стоит эта установка. И через несколько минут Ло уже слышал, как Монки от всей души и сердца ебашил по барабанам, а Кид громко высказывал свое мнение на этот счет. Идиллия. 

***

\- Кстати, я хочу есть, давайте ужинать. – сказал Луффи тоном, не терпящим возражений.

\- Ах да, друзья, вы мне кухню разъебали! – Кид вдруг вспомнил обстоятельства, при которых они встретились.

\- А, тогда пошли по домам, Торао. – Монки встал, поставил на ноги Ло, перекинул его руку через свое плечо и направился к выходу.

\- А? Ты что делаешь? – Ло искренне удивился. Он все это время предпочитал не думать о том, как будет добираться домой, потому что вариантов было немного.

\- Так ты же ходить не можешь. – сказал Луффи с полной уверенностью в том, что это объяснение достаточно весомое.

***

А теперь вернемся в настоящее время.

\- Какого черта вы здесь только сейчас? – возмутился Монки, увидев друзей.

\- Это вышло случайно. - начал оправдываться Усопп.

\- Ладно, неважно, Нами, ты обещала привести Зоро, и я тебе заплатил, но ты его не привела! - Луффи злился все больше. Он весь день не ел.

\- Луффи, какое право ты имеешь разговаривать так с Нами? - вмешался Санджи, но парень проигнорировал его, продолжая сверлить взглядом Нами.

\- Ну, вообще-то я его привела, вот он, прямо перед тобой. – уверенно проговорила девушка.

\- Ты должна была привести его утром, верни мои деньги!

\- Слушай, я выполнила свое обещание за столь скромную плату, прекрати это цирк.

\- Я же говорил это не дружба, а вымогательство. – тихо сказал Ло.

\- Это дружба!! - заорали хором Нами и Луффи. Санджи кивнул в знак согласия.

\- Верни мне деньги!! 

\- Луффи, не ори на Нами! Дорогая Нами, встань за меня и Зоро, я вас защищу от этого дикаря.

\- В смысле, я не буду прикрывать эту ведьму от Луффи, он прав. – Зоро демонстративно встал рядом с Монки. 

\- Что ты сказал? – Санджи переключился с одной ссоры на другую, с Зоро.

\- ВЕРНИ. МНЕ. ДЕНЬГИ. 

\- НЕТ. – страсти накалялись.

\- Ребята, хватит кричать, мне страшно!! – Усопп совсем не хотел оказаться на поле битвы этим вечером.

\- Да, хватит кричать, мне больно! – напомнил о себе Трафальгар, в ухо которого Луффи кричал все это время.

Парень искренне извинился, но продолжил орать.

Через пару минут на горизонте показалась оставшаяся часть компании, удивленная громкими криками своих друзей. Чоппер побежал к Зоро как только его увидел:

\- Они пугали меня весь день!

Кид, который вышел из дома проводить остальных, все это время стоявший на заднем плане с лицом лица, зашел обратно.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мы пишем бред ради бреда. Потому что мы это любим. А еще мы любим вас, спасибо за внимание.
> 
> /тимберленды - это модная обувь, кстати. просто авторы раньше не знали, уточним.


	7. Дутики Чоппера соскочили с его ног от страха.

Вы не против еще раз вернуться во времени? Тогда вперед. То есть, назад.

\- Я не хочу туда идти! А если там на самом деле призраки, они могут на нас напасть! - воскликнул Чоппер, не на шутку перепугавшись.

\- Фу-фу-фу, если бы призраки существовали, мы бы давно все были мертвы, – не очень удачно пошутила Робин.

Фрэнки вздохнул и рассмеялся, заметив испуганный взгляд Чоппера.

\- Ха-ха, да-а, мы были бы супер мертвы, а если серьезно, не пугай его, он и так какой-то зашуганный.

\- Давайте не пойдем, - начал хныкать Чоппер.

\- Луффи же попросил нас прийти, - ответила Нико.

\- Просто потом извинимся, а сейчас пошлите потусуемся где-нибудь ещё, - подытожил Фрэнки. – Мы и не обещали приходить.

\- Да, тем более, я не хочу прогуливать, – Чоппер и так сильно переживал по этому поводу. – Я еще успею, мне сегодня ко второму.

\- Хорошо, тогда я тебя после школы встречу, – сказал мужчина. Чоппер уже некоторое время жил у Фрэнки и Робин, так как Хирурук, его дед, был в командировке. 

***

В доме молодой пары царила атмосфера живого уюта, именно она так привлекала Тони Тони. Их квартира была одной из тех, в которую хотелось возвращаться. С одной стороны, творческий беспорядок и веселый смех Фрэнки, с другой – тихая аккуратность Робин. Они дополняли друг друга, что создавало некую гармонию. И пусть Робин часто пугала Чоппера историями, которые сочиняла, парень все равно любил приходить к ним в гости. Оставался он у них нередко, из-за командировок Хирурука, так как жить в одиночестве ему совсем не хотелось.

Сегодня же что-то было не так. Робин была странно тихой, а когда, вероятно, это за собой замечала, начинала вести себя слишком уж активно. Она явно пыталась скрыть свое состояние, но в этот раз у нее выходило заметно хуже, чем обычно. Ближе к вечеру она куда-то засобиралась, а на вопрос Фрэнки о месте назначения прогулки, с улыбкой ответила, что собирается навестить мать. Мужчина подавился.

\- Знаешь, а я с тобой, все равно с работой уже закончил, - Фрэнки не нравилось странное настроение девушки. Раньше он бы просто дал ей побыть одной, но за пару лет совместной жизни успел понять, что Робин любит одиночество гораздо меньше, чем хочет показать. 

\- Ладно, - было непонятно, соглашается она или задает вопрос. – А как же Чоппер?

\- Оу, не подумал. Чоппер, посидишь один? Мы всего на пару часов.

\- Может, я лучше пойду с вами? – уже темнело, и парень предчувствовал, что Фрэнки и Робин скорее всего задержатся там, куда собираются.

Фрэнки вопросительно посмотрел на Нико, и та рассеянно кивнула.

***

Чоппер любил ездить в машине Фрэнки. Синеволосый мужчина всегда включал музыку, и они редко разговаривали в дороге. Парень смотрел на однообразные пейзажи за окном, пока глаза не начинали слипаться после долгого рабочего дня. 

\- Эй, приехали! – Фрэнки потряс за плечо уже просыпающегося Тони Тони. 

Чоппер почти вывалился из машины, но тут всю сонливость как рукой сняло – они стояли у витых ворот, за которыми находилось городское кладбище.

\- А? Почему мы здесь?? – у парня не было никаких оснований верить в то, что это происходит наяву, а не во сне.

\- Решили познакомить тебя с нашими друзьями-призраками, фу-фу, - Робин скрипнула воротами, открывая их.

Ошарашенный Чоппер хотел что-то решительно возразить, но замер, увидев, как солнце заходит за свободный от городских пейзажей горизонт. Это был один из тех самых зимних закатов, красоту которых можно в полной мере оценить только находясь за городом. Последние на сегодня лучи солнца преображали природу вокруг, казалось, они оставляют свой теплый след на всем, чего касаются, переливаясь на снегу. Парень не мог оторвать взгляд от неожиданно ярких красок, которыми было окрашено небо. Он понимал, что еще через несколько секунд на город опустятся сумерки, но так хотелось задержаться подольше в этом миге.

Ах да, сумерки. На кладбище. 

Он тихо вскрикнул и побежал догонять остальных, уже успевших уйти вперед. 

\- Куда мы идем? – Чоппер вцепился в руку Фрэнки и внимательно смотрел под ноги.

\- А мы уже пришли. Сейчас проведу спиритический сеанс, поговорю с духом своей матери, – слова Робин прозвучали зловеще, хотя вряд ли она приложила к этому много усилий, и холодный зимний ветерок только усугубил ситуацию.

Тони Тони снова вскрикнул, еще больше перепугавшись от звука своего голоса, а потом в его мозгу закрутились шестеренки – он наконец понял, почему они здесь. Робин никогда не упоминала свою мать в разговорах, а до Чоппера только сейчас дошла причина. Он притих, осознав всю серьезность происходящего. Девушка иногда скрывала эмоции за саркастичными фразами, больше по привычке, чем намеренно, но за время общения друзья научились понимать ее правильно.

\- Сегодня началась неделя, на которую мама всегда брала перерыв в своих бесконечных исследованиях и приезжала ко мне. Она отпрашивала меня из школы, и мы проводили все это время вместе. Мама говорила, для нее это была лучшая неделя в году. Я всегда отвечала, что люблю эти семь дней сильнее, я чувствовала себя такой нужной, самой счастливой на свете. Скучаю по этому времени, - Робин не смотрела на друзей, отвечая на их немой вопрос. Ее голос звучал ровно, почти без эмоций, но на щеке поблескивала влажная дорожка, оставленная слезой, упавшей куда-то в темноту.

После секундного колебания, Чоппер бросился к Робин и обнял ее, а та нежно погладила его по волосам. Фрэнки, все лицо которого тоже подозрительно блестело, хотя он эту историю слышал уже не впервые, стиснул в объятиях их обоих.

\- Кажется, я только что видела одного из тех приведений, с которыми хотела тебя познакомить, пошли, - улыбка девушки была Чопперу очень знакома, но голос звучал как-то странно. Видимо, Робин решила разрядить атмосферу и довести беднягу до обморока.

***

Перемещениям во времени пришел конец, поздравляем, Вы снова в настоящем.

\- Зоро, они меня весь день пугали! – пожаловался Чоппер другу, отвлекая от перепалки с Санджи. – Они отвезли меня на кладбище и рассказывали про призраков, это было очень страшно! А потом я наступил на могилу, на которую нельзя наступать и пришлось обойти все кладбище по кругу, дважды, чтобы избавиться от проклятия.

Крики резко затихли, вся компания погрузилась в молчание, которое прервал Луффи:

\- А, призраки. Мы их сегодня тоже встретили на заброшке, я с ними подружился. И тебя с ними обязательно познакомлю! – пообещал он Чопперу.

От громких просьб прекратить пугать бедолагу Монки предпочел скрыться, получив подзатыльник от Зоро в качестве ускорения.

\- Нами, деньги потом вернешь! – крикнул парень через плечо, на котором все еще висел Трафальгар Ло.

\- Нет! – рыжеволосая девушка не собиралась сдавать позиции.

Ло начинало казаться, что перед ним встает выбор – либо боль в ноге, либо утраченный слух. Хотя, он, видимо, уже как-то пропустил момент, когда за него выбрали второе. 

Мало того, что его насиловали в уши, так еще и идти было неудобно – Ло был на голову выше Луффи, что вызывало соответствующий дискомфорт, когда ему приходилось опираться на его плечо при ходьбе, о чем он не поленился сообщить Монки.

\- Ну прости, в следующий раз приду на каблуках, ши-ши-ши.

\- Не надо, - Ло усмехнулся, представляя эту картину.

А дальше Трафальгар услышал все и обо всем – были истории про Эйса, про Сабо, про друзей Луффи, про странного парня, который каждое утро выносил мусор именно тогда, когда Монки шел в школу…. Парень убавил громкость своего голоса, так что Ло становилось интересно его слушать, даже весело.

Но ровно до того момента, когда он увидел странно знакомый силуэт на другой стороне улицы. Сердце Ло пропустило удар, когда ему удалось расслышать до боли знакомый голос мужчины, который как раз разговаривал по телефону. Эмоции на лице парня быстро сменяли друг друга, речь друга стала больше похож на шум телевизора на фоне. Все, что Ло слышал – его голос, все что он видел – его силуэт, все мысли парня были о нем же. Брюнету казалось, что очертания улицы поплыли, он побледнел. Время замедлило свой ход, и лишь затем на Ло накатила злость. Хотелось догнать удаляющуюся фигуру, хотелось…

\- Ло, ты в порядке? – голос Луффи вернул парню ощущение реальности.

\- Да.. Да, да, все нормально. В смысле, ничего не случилось, почему ты спрашиваешь? – быстро проговорил Ло. – Мы можем здесь свернуть?

\- Как скажешь.

Деньги Нами все-таки вернула. Но не все.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В^)


	8. Рюмка в унылом носочке.

Во всем есть свои плюсы. Боль в ноге и ограничения при ходьбе – несколько дней постельного режима, что некоторые смело указали бы в графе «мечта». Слишком много мыслей и бессонница как следствие – возможность доделать какие-то долги по учебе, чем Ло и решил заняться. Зато отвлекает. Хотя, научные термины и сюжеты заданных книг лишь ненадолго перекрывали рой противоречащих друг другу мыслей. 

Кора был в отъезде, что отсрочивало сложный разговор. Сначала этот факт злил Трафальгара, сейчас же начинало пугать то, что возвращение приемного родителя состоится уже этим вечером. Чем дольше он думал, тем сильнее запутывался в произошедшем, а одиночество открывало ему бескрайние просторы для полета мысли.  
Правда, к нему заходил Луффи, принес апельсинов на пару месяцев вперед. Парень, как обычно, был душой компании, рассказал все новости, но беседа получалась скорее односторонней, так как Ло почти ничего не мог ответить, хотя, может, и хотел. В итоге Монки удалился, как-то странно посмотрев на друга. Этот взгляд был похож на тот, что Трафальгар заметил тогда вечером, в свете фонарей. В нем было.. понимание?

***

Робин сидела на диване с бокалом вина, что-то оживленно обсуждая с Нами, в то время как все остальные собрались за широким столом и были погружены в какую-то увлекательную настольную игру. Очередные посиделки друзей проходили как всегда, когда Луффи, закончивший игру своей победой, отделился от громко переговаривающейся компании и подсел к девушкам на диван. 

\- Слушайте, Торао как-то странно ведет себя в последнее время, с ним как будто что-то произошло. Поможете? 

\- Пьяные шашки, - многозначительно сказала Робин, пряча улыбку в бокале.

\- Теперь всем это будешь советовать? – отозвалась Нами, смеясь над какой-то их общей шуткой.

\- Всегда работает безотказно, не правда ли? – усмехнулась Робин и начала объяснять Луффи правила игры.

Таким образом, Монки пропустил начало следующего раунда “UNO”, поэтому не смог принять в нем участие. Но это не мешало ему комментировать происходящее на столе. Никто не был против, пока Луффи не решил сделать игру веселее и не начал палить чужие карты. Своего он добился – добавил в игру искорку соперничества. А затем эту искру воспламенил, громко шепнув Зоро что-то о картах Санджи. В этот момент дружеская партия в карты закончилась, уступая место поединку между двумя вышеназванными. Монки удовлетворенно уселся рядом и более в игру не вмешивался.

В тот момент, когда ситуация дошла до явного абсурда, Робин отошла куда-то, а вернувшись, поставила между Зоро и Санджи шахматную доску и начала расставлять на ней рюмки.

\- Ты серьезно? – засмеялась Нами.

\- Да, – девушка закончила приготовления. – Бьешь “шашку” – выпиваешь ее, понятно?  
Двое, разделенные доской, сначала с сомнением посмотрели на нее, а затем кивнули.

\- Эй, а вам хоть по восемнадцать есть? – поинтересовался Фрэнки. Зоро еще раз кивнул, Санджи ответил, что почти.

\- Не волнуйтесь, я не дам ему напиться, - хмыкнул зеленоволосый парень.

\- Господа, принимаю ставки, - громко объявила Нами, перебивая Винсмоука, который явно собирался ответить.

Страсти накалялись, пришлось открыть окно. У каждого из игроков появилась группа поддержки, а Луффи выступал в качестве судьи, так как денег на ставки у него не нашлось. Санджи был польщен тем, что Нами встала на его сторону, но вслед за ней пришел и Усопп, который кружил вокруг блондина и пытался придумывать кричалки. Зоро поддерживали Фрэнки и Чоппер, и они были не тише.

Хотя, вечным соперникам вряд ли нужны были болельщики, Зоро и Санджи были полностью поглощены игрой, победа для обоих – дело принципа. А еще, для одного из них - повод напиться, для второго – возможность отнять желаемое у первого.

Ажиотаж вокруг шахматной доски долго не утихал – игроки не уступали друг другу в везении. И вот на поле осталось всего две рюмки, по одной из наборов обоих. Крики утихли, в комнате повисла напряженная тишина, прерываемая только приглушенным смехом Робин, довольной собой и наблюдавшей за процессом с почтительного расстояния.

И в самый решающий момент Санджи, скрипя зубами, понял, что допустил ошибку. Зоро этим воспользовался, демонстративно медленно выпивая последнюю шашку соперника, громко поставил ее на стол, широко улыбаясь под чертыхания блондина.

За окном уже давно стемнело, ребята начали потихоньку расходиться. Первыми собрались Зоро и Санджи – то ли потому, что им нечего было собирать, то ли в связи с тем, что остались темы, что требовали от них обсуждения тет-а-тет.

\- Вы опять рыбу ловить, да? – Нами вспомнила странное объяснение Зоро, хитро улыбаясь. Впрочем, девушка и сама в спешке застегивала верхнюю одежду, пока никто не вспомнил про ставки и не заметил, что ее денег там уже не было.

Выйдя из теплого помещения в декабрьскую метель, парни какое-то время шли молча, - им все равно было в одну сторону, - а затем Санджи сказал, рассматривая зимние пейзажи провинциальных подворотен:

\- Я беру реванш, у меня дома есть шашки, - блондин уже слегка пошатывался, но, смотря на друга, не подающего никаких признаков нетрезвости, прикладывал немало усилий, чтобы идти четко по прямой и не болтать лишнего.

\- Ха, как скажешь, - с завтрашнего дня в школе начинались предновогодние выходные, поэтому Ророноа мало что волновало. – Только учти, что третий раунд ты вряд ли выдержишь.

***

Стук дверь заставил Ло подняться с кровати и поковылять в коридор. Он радовался тому, что быстро идти не может, ведь за дверью точно стоял Кора, опять забывший дома ключи, - кто еще мог заявиться так поздно? – а значит, пришло время серьезного разговора, так как делать вид, что все нормально, парень не собирался. Хотя, Коразон не стал бы так громко и много стучать. Посмотрев в глазок, брюнет увидел там всего лишь весело улыбающегося Луффи. Чудесно, наконец исполнится давняя мечта Трафальгара – его желтые пижамные штаны и не менее желтые тапочки откроются народу.

\- Держи! – Монки вручил парню сумку вместо приветствия. В сумке обнаружилась шахматная доска, рюмки и бутылка.

Луффи снял верхнюю одежду и разулся, и лишь затем ответил на немой вопрос, повисший в помещении:

\- Ты странно себя ведешь, поэтому мы будем играть в шашки, - и, решив, что этого объяснения достаточно, умчался в комнату.

\- Окей, - проговорил Ло, растягивая последний слог, и пошел следом.

***

Санджи и Зоро снова разделяла только шахматная доска, но теперь все было немного иначе – они были одни, да еще и в полумраке. Четко очерченная полоса света, - идущая из другой комнаты, где Винсмоук случайно зажег свет, - мягко переливалась на трех золотых сережках Зоро. Конечно, блондин мог исправить ошибку и нажать на правильный выключатель, но делать этого не стал. Если Санджи отвернулся бы, этот идиот поменял бы расположение шашек на более выгодное для себя, оправдывался парень перед самим собой, прекрасно понимая, что принципы Зоро не дали бы ему так поступить. Тишина разливалась по комнате как дорогое вино, что пила Робин, а Санджи гадал, как хорошо его противник видит в темноте.

***

\- Торао, смотри! Это как обычные шашки, только если твоя шашка выбывает из игры, ты ее выпиваешь, – Луффи посвятил друга в правила игры, немного искаженные его своеобразной памятью, пока тот наполнял и расставлял рюмки по доске.

Ло уже начинал привыкать к компании парня, поэтому удивлялся все меньше. К тому же, искренний энтузиазм Монки не только был жутко заразительным, но и имел какое-то целебное свойство. 

\- Ну что, снова меня на “раз-два” сделаешь? – хитро ухмыльнулся Луффи.

Азарт в голосе парня заставил Ло оторваться от своих мыслей и сосредоточиться на игре:

\- Конечно.

***

Убирая светлую прядь со лба, Санджи начинал сомневаться в том, что реванш сегодня – хорошая идея. Парень знал, что его организм не отличается отличной переносимостью алкоголя, но сегодня, видимо, решил еще раз в этом убедиться. Мысли путались, комната немного плыла перед глазами, приглушенный свет и вид парня напротив постепенно уводили его размышления совсем не в то русло – а Винсмоук все еще не терял надежды вернуть себе контроль над игрой. 

Вдруг Зоро сгреб все рюмки на свою сторону и начал пить их по одной, причем, произошло это настолько быстро, - или это Санджи пребывал в замедленной реальности, - что блондин успел возразить только что-то вроде “э”.

\- Тебе хватит, - заметив, что Санджи все еще следит непонимающим взглядом за тем, как Зоро продолжает опрокидывать рюмки, пояснил как для идиота, - а мне еще нет.

\- Мы вообще-то играли, - запоздало заметил блондин, но почему-то с вопросительной интонацией в голосе. Он пока не решил, что ему чувствовать в связи с мыслью о том, что реальная причина действий Ророноа – уже ставший неизбежным проигрыш Санджи, то есть, зеленоволосый парень почему-то упускал возможность поиздеваться над Винсмоуком.

\- Ну, значит, доиграли, - но, вопреки ожиданиям, не торопился уходить, а так и остался сидеть за столом.

И Санджи понял, почему, когда Зоро, перегнувшись через злосчастную шахматную доску, схватил его за затылок, вплетая теплые пальцы в светлые волосы, и поцеловал. Блондин не знал, что пьянило больше – вкус алкоголя на губах Ророноа или сам факт такой близости с ним, но действие на его общее состояние было оказано ощутимое. Санджи наугад поднял руку, попадая на скулу Зоро, и, пересчитав пальцами золотые сережки, медленно провел ей по шее парня, чувствуя, как та напряглась под его прикосновениями. Нет, устроить реванш все-таки было хорошей идеей, подумал Винсмоук, усмехаясь в губы Зоро.

***

На протяжении всей игры вел Луффи, Трафальгар в который раз подивился его везению. Часовая стрелка уже почти доползла до отметки “12”, за окном уже давно было непроглядно темно. Через открытую форточку в комнату попадал морозный воздух, принося с собой редкие снежинки. 

Ло с интересом наблюдал, как поведение друга менялось под действием алкоголя. Вроде бы изменения были незначительными, но Трафальгар заметил, что Луффи стал чуть тише, а в его глазах Ло мерещились оттенки серьезности. 

У него самого же наоборот начинал развязываться язык, сгущенные ранее краски в его мыслях приобретали более светлые оттенки. Видимо, на Монки алкоголь действовал значительно слабее, так как брюнет все еще пытался рассмешить Ло и, по мере того, как игра набирала обороты, у него получалось все лучше и лучше.

Стук в дверь они услышали не сразу, - очень не сразу, если учесть, что пришедший уже звонил Трафальгару на мобильный. За дверью стоял Кора, уставший после долгой дороги, про которого Ло и думать забыл. 

\- О, у тебя гости, - поздоровавшись, мужчина заметил вышедшего в коридор вслед за другом Луффи.

Ло представил их друг другу и замолчал, не располагая желанием думать, как объяснить столь поздний визит приятеля.

\- Мне пора, - сказал Монки и добавил, показывая телефон, - Сабо написал.

Он надел верхнюю одежду и, подойдя к Ло, наклонил его голову в свою сторону и чмокнул в щеку. После чего весело попрощался и ушел.

Ло, прислонившись к стене, стоял с лицом лица, пока Коразон, до этого давивший в себе смех, прошел мимо него в комнату, сдавленно хихикая.

Парень мысленно поблагодарил приемного родственника за отсутствие вопросов, по крайней мере, сегодня. Ло заключил, что слишком устал, чтобы думать о произошедшем, а количество алкоголя в крови помогло ему искренне забить на ситуацию. И направился в такое желанное общество подушки и одеяла, почему-то чувствуя улыбку на своих губах.


End file.
